Heretic God Legacy
Parent Article: Evil God The Evil God Legacy is the Legacy left behind by one of the most powerful True Gods from the Primordial Era, the Evil God. Before his death he left a drop of his immortal blood the embodies his source of power. This drop of blood was later fought over by everyone in the Realm of Gods where eventually it was taken by Jasmine who in the process was poisoned. Later after Jasmine seen the Soul Imprint that the Evil God left for his successor and learned that it would destroy and build new Profound veins of the Evil God; thus in the process losing all her current cultivation which she couldn't accept, gave it to the crippled Yun Che whose life she had became tied to due to the Sky Poison Pearl. Legacy Before the Evil God perished he left a drop of immortal blood that embodied his source of power and left a memory imprint in explaining everything about what comes with accepting his Legacy. Once accepting the Legacy your current profound veins will be destroyed and rebuilt with the profound veins of the Evil God, meaning you will lose your past cultivation, starting over. But once the profound veins are rebuilt and all profound entrances are open you will have the seven gates of the Berserk Attribute that allows the use of the Evil God Secret Arts. You will also be able to use the Evil God Seeds once you have located them. Complete Inheritor There can be only one inheritor as the Evil God only left one drop of immortal blood. * Yun Che Evil Gods Profound Veins Once the inheritor receives the Immortal Blood of the Evil God it will automatically destroy the current Profound Veins (and erase all your current Profound Strength) and rebuild a new set of Profound Veins, the Evil Gods Profound Veins. At first sight the Evil God Profound Veins are exactly like normal Profound Veins, and their true strength does not appear until either all Profound Entrances are open which will grant the use of the Seven Gates or until you acquire one of the Evil God Seeds which grant complete immunity to the corresponding element. Evil God Seeds Five Evil Gods seeds are spread through Evil God’s Five Secret Grounds that correspond to the five main elements. Only those who had inherited his power, would be able to find them. Each Seed will transform his body into a Spirit Evil Body that allows for complete control, absolute immunity, and increased affinity to the corresponding elements. * Fire Seed **Was at the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range, inside the Flame Dragon’s Cave. * Water Seed **Was inside a Tyrant Profound beasts inside the Heaven Basin Secret Realm. * Thunder Seed **Was found inside the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley * Wind Seed * Earth Seed * Darkness Seed ** Was found inside the bottom of Cloud’s End Cliff Evil God Secret Arts Only someone who has the power of the Evil God can use these arts because it requires the Profound Veins of the Evil God and its Seven Gates that come along with it. By opening one of the seven Gates the Evil God's Secret Arts that comes along with that Gate can automatically be used as they do not require cultivating. The Evil God’s Secret Arts highest realm is when all the seven gates open. The attribute of the Evil God’s Secret Arts abilities are classified as “Berserk”. Berserk Attribute “Evil God Secret Art’s nature, is precisely ‘Berserk’! The first realm’s Evil Soul, can make your profound energy instantly increase two to three-fold; the second realm’s Burning Heart, can make your profound energy increase by three to four-fold; the third realm’s Purgatory, can increase it by four to five times; the fourth realm’s Rumbling Heaven, can increase it by five to six times. The fifth realm’s Hades, can increase it by six to seven times.” Seven Gates In Yun Che's Profound Veins appeared seven extra imprints similar to profound entrances; It is aligned in the arrangement of the Seven Stars of the Ursa Major. Those are used to activate the Seven Realms of Evil God’s Secret Arts: The Seven Gates and their corresponding Profound Skills. * 1st Realm: Evil Soul ** Falling Moon Sinking Star * 2nd Realm: Burning Heart ** Sealing Cloud Locking Sun * 3rd Realm: Purgatory ** Destroying Sky Decimating Earth * 4th Realm:'' Rumbling Heaven'' ** Moon Star Restoration * 5th Realm: Hades ** Underworld Gate Barrier * 6th Realm: Unknown * 7th Realm: Unknown Category:Legacy Category:Yun Che/Legacies